


Stuck To You

by Basicallyjusterin



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Cuddles, Cupboard Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, In Love With My Car, John Is So Done, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Song writing, Spanking, Teasing, closet, insecure, make out, my longest fanfiction, rockfield farm, roger is a brat, roger throws a lot of stuff, sassy freddie, slight angst, some sexual content, takes place in 1975, the cupboard incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallyjusterin/pseuds/Basicallyjusterin
Summary: How ‘I’m In Love With My Car’ became Brian May’s favourite song.OrBrian would always support Roger no matter what...even if that meant cramming himself into a tiny cupboard with him for the sake of a song.





	Stuck To You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another closet fic,   
> This is officially the longest fan fiction I've ever written! I've seen a lot of fics revolving around the cupboard incident but none (to my knowledge) that included Brian joining Roger inside.  
> This is all just for fun PLEASE don't send this to Brian May, Roger Taylor or any of the Bo Rhap cast  
> Enjoy :)

September, 1975  
Rock Field Studios

Brian May loves Roger Taylor, he really does.  
However, if you had asked him how he wished he’d been spending his Friday, this would definitely not be his answer.

\---

It was around 8 am when it all started, taking place in the kitchen of the large farm. Though the four British men originally had their doubts about recording their newest album at this location, they had each ended up finding it to be rather relaxing in time. 

John and Brian were sitting side-by-side at the kitchen counter, enjoying their breakfast (made by Roger) and comparing two of their newest songs, going over the lyrics and trying to figure out the rhythm of each one. Roger was currently stood on the opposite side of the counter, reveling in the lyrics of his own song.

“Right.” John said, placing his lyric sheet down on the counter top, looking at the two men accompanying him. “We’ve put this off long enough. Where’s Freddie?”

Brian and Roger shared a confused look for a moment before facing their attention back to their band mate. It was Brian who answered, “put what off, John?”

“The B Side of Bo Rhap.”

From the moment John had said those 6 words, Brian knew this was not going to be a good day for any of them. Picking the main songs for each of their albums was always an impossible task for the band. Having to decide which song was the best of them all without putting any of the other members down. This time they had all mutually agreed rather easily that Bohemian Rhapsody would be the main focus, yet, they still needed to decide which of the other 11 ballads would get to be on the flip side of the record.

“Well,” Roger spoke up, ending the uncomfortable silence that had washed over the room, “I think it’s fairly obvious which song we should go with.”

“Please.” John responded, allowing Roger to continue his thought.

“I think ‘I’m In Love With My Car’ is the song to go with.”

Brian brought his hand up to his mouth, stifling a laugh. Though it didn’t go unnoticed. Roger raised his eyebrows at both of them, unamused. Which had led Brian to believe that John’s reaction was similar to his.

“What?” Roger asked, defensively. 

“You can’t be serious Rog,” Brian responded.

“Of course I’m serious” Roger crossed his arms, pouting like a child who didn’t get his way. “It’s a good song!”

“Just because it’s a good song to you doesn’t mean that it’s a perfect choice for the record.” John reminded him, taking a bite of the eggs on his plate that Roger had made for him.

“Bri, help me out here,” Roger pleaded, turning towards his boyfriend.

Brian put his hands up in an excusing way “sorry Rog, I’m gonna have to agree with Deaky on this one. We should choose a song that better matches the theme of the album, like You’re My Best Friend.”

“Or, 39’” John added.

“Unbelievable. I put my heart and soul into this song” Roger started, before John cut in once more.

“No one is disputing that-”

“And you don’t like it because you want your songs on the album.”

“It’s not that Roger.” John assured him.

“Then what is it?” Roger asked, challenging them.

“‘I’m In Love With My Car’.” Brian repeated, giving Roger a look as though he was insane for even suggesting it. “Maybe it’s not strong enough?”

“What does that even mean? Not strong enough?” Roger snapped back.

Before either of them could respond, Freddie entered the room, taking a seat next to John and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “I know I’m late, what did I miss?” he asked, although the tense atmosphere in the room gave him the answer.

“We’re discussing Rogers’ car song” John smirked. Freddie gave him a knowing look.

“Is it strong enough? That’s all I’m asking.” Brian spoke up, directing the blonde’s attention back to him. “If I’m on my own here, then I apologize.”

“How does your new song go then, hm?” Roger fired back, walking over and grabbing Brian’s lyric sheet from where it sat in front of him. “You call me sweet, like I’m some kind of cheese.”

Brian nods, looking over at John for reassurance, “it’s good,” though all he received from John was a few nods that were drowned out by the sound of him giggling. “Oh yeah?” Brian grabbed Roger’s paper in response “With my hands on your grease gun. That’s very subtle isn’t i-”

“IT’S A METAPHOR, BRIAN.” He shouted at the taller man.

“It’s just a bit weird Roger, what exactly are you doing with that car?” John snickered. 

“Children please.” Freddie spoke up, quieting his boyfriend “we could all murder each other but then who would be left to record the album?” he then turned to the now red-faced blonde, “Roger there’s only room in this band for one hysterical queen.”

“I know why you’re angry Roger.” Brian addressed, ignoring what Freddie had just said.

“Why?” Roger asked.

“Because you know that your song isn’t strong enough.”

Silence fell across the room for a moment and Brian knew he had messed up.

“Okay.” Roger nodded, not practically shaking with rage. He turned to the stove and grabbed a handful of bacon from the pan, throwing it as hard as he could in Brian’s direction. It hit Brian in the chest and then immediately fell onto his plate in front of him. “Was that strong enough?” he shouted.

“Rog-” Brian attempted to say, but was cut off once more as Roger had strolled over to the counter, running his hands down it and sending everything on it crashing against the floor, “WHAT ABOUT THAT?”

John and Freddie both stood up, stepping away from the crime scene. Just as they did so, Roger had reached over and grabbed the nearest object, ready to throw it.

“NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE!” All three of his band members shouted. Brian had now stood up as well, walking around the shattered plates and grabbing the machine from his boyfriend, setting it back where he had picked it up.

He placed his hand on Roger’s arm gently.

Normally, the blonde drummer would have wanted nothing more than to turn around and capture the guitarist in a passionate kiss, however, he kept thinking back to what Brian said and remembered why he was mad at him. He stepped away from Brian’s touch, once again crossing his arms. Ignoring Brian’s somewhat hurt expression.

“Darling, please.” Freddie spoke, “you’re being more bothersome than usual.”

Roger glared at him “Okay Fred. Do you think I’m in Love With My Car should be the B Side?”

Freddie suppressed a laugh “Of course not, are you kidding me?”

“Watch it Fred.” Brian warned.

“Why not?” Roger growled.

“Darling have you heard the song? It’s ridiculous! Sure it may be metaphorical but the lyrics are God awful!”

This time, Roger seemed genuinely hurt. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he began looking around the room, he settled his eyes on the wall underneath the stairs and stormed over to it. Brian followed him close behind, John and Freddie watching confused.

“Roger.” Brian said sternly, causing the shorter man to shiver slightly, “I know what you’re doing. Do not get in there.”

Roger ignored his boyfriends instructions and quickly made a run to the cupboard under the stairs, crawling in and whipping the door shut behind him. Brian attempted to stop him but was too late. He fiddled with the handle and groaned once he realized that Roger must have locked the door. “God Dammit Rog.” 

Freddie and John walked over to join Brian, who was kneeling beside the cupboard, trying to open it, but to no avail. Freddie placed his hands on his hips, when it came to acting like children, Freddie and Roger were pros. “Roger get out of the bloody closet.”

“Fuck off.” was the response he received.

“What exactly do you expect to prove by sitting in there?” he argued.

“I’m not getting out of this closet until you agree to put my song on the B Side.” Roger replied stubbornly.

“Oh please Roger you won’t last ten minutes in there.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No! No, it’s not.” Brian insisted, glaring at Freddie.

“Roggie we are not putting I’m In Love With My Car as a single! It can go on the album if you really want it to but we need something that better compliments Bohemian Rhapsody, You’re My Best Friend is the perfect song!”

“Bollocks!” Roger hissed, “you’re just saying that because Deaky is your boyfriend.”

“If you think I would-”

“Freddie!” Brian whispered, standing up and walking over to the singer and the bassist “why don’t you and John go and talk about the album somewhere else. I can deal with Roger.”

“Brian I assure you I can-” Freddie was ready to argue however his boyfriends hand on his shoulder and reassuring smile made him realize that maybe the guitarist was right. 

“Alright.” He huffed out, “Deaky why don’t we go into town?” he turned to smile at the other man, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I’ll take you out for coffee.”

“That sounds lovely, Fred.” John smiled in return, interlacing his fingers with Freddie’s. The two walked hand in hand towards the door, stepping over the shattered glass once more. “Would you like us to pick anything up for you Brian?” John asked.

“No thanks John.” Brian replied, waving them off.

“Alright” John castes his eyes towards the cupboard, cautiously “Rog, what about you?”

No answer.

“Okay then, good luck Brian.” 

“Yeah, I’ll need it.” Brian mumbled.

“Hey! I heard that!” his boyfriend snapped from within the cupboard.

Brian made his way to the cupboard again, squatting down so he was level with it, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen to any sounds of Roger stamping his feet or smashing anything he could find in there. Alas, the only sound to be heard was his boyfriends heavy breathing, and occasional sniffles. Of course Brian was relieved that he wasn’t causing anymore destruction to the possessions that did not belong to them, however he half expected Roger to make a witty remark regarding him listening through the door. The fact that there was a chance that his little blonde angel was crying shattered his heart into a million pieces. 

“Rog?” Brian asked, his voice more soothing than it was moments before. Nonetheless, all he received in response was an inaudible murmur.

“Love, Freddie and John are gone. You can come out now.”

“No.” Roger responded, quicker than Brian had expected. “I told you I’m not coming out until my song is on the B Side.”

“Honey, you can’t be serious. You know once Freddie makes his mind up he won’t change it.”

“Oh, is that why?” Roger spoke sharply “or is it because my song sucks and it isn’t strong enough”

Brian felt a pain in his heart as Roger spoke the very words that he had said to him minutes ago. “You know I didn’t mean that Rog-”

“Really? It sounded like you did to me.” 

Brian didn’t know what to say, he knew Roger was really upset about this, which meant that he would not be coming out of there anytime soon. Although the song may be strange to most, Brian actually found it rather endearing in a way, though that was mainly because he knew the song was written about him, despite what Roger said. Yet, he somehow couldn’t figure out the correct words to tell his hysterical boyfriend this.

“Roger.”

…

“What?”

“I love you.”

Brian was now sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against the door, head resting against it so he was able to hear Roger clearly without him having to yell. When he got no response he continued. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I really am. I was out of line, I really do like the song, but-”

“But you don’t think it’s good enough.”

Brian groaned, his boyfriend really was impossible sometimes.

“No! I just-I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying.”

Once more, he only received a sigh in response, followed by a loud bang and a yelp from Roger. Brian sat up immediately because of this, facing the cupboard “Are you alright love?” he called, worried.

“I’m fine” Roger moaned “It’s really crammed in here.”

Brian couldn’t help but crack a smile at his boyfriends antics, clearly he had bumped his head off the top of the small space.

“So, will you come out now?” Brian asked, hopeful that he would get a positive answer this time.

“No.” Roger retorted, “I’m serious Bri, I won’t leave until I get my song on the record! I can live with leg cramps and boredom for as long as I need to, but you guys can’t live without a drummer.”

Brian uttered a few words of defeat to himself. He had been dealing with Roger for three years and he knew that when he gets like this, there’s no way he can win. “Fine” he said “I’m going to go clean up the chaos that you created in the kitchen, feel free to come out whenever you want to.”

When Roger didn’t respond to him he knew that it was time to leave, he sat up and began his journey around the house to find any sort of cleaning supplies, which were surprisingly hard to track down. He checked everywhere, the kitchen cabinets, the recording studio, the bathrooms, all of their bedrooms and to no avail. He wandered back downstairs to check every closet, basket, and cupboard in the house, yet the most he could find was a small roll of paper towels.

\---

Then it hit him. He turned towards the familiar cabinet under the stairs. His eyes widened in realization and he threw his head back dramatically. Making his way back towards the small door, he crouched down and knocked against the wood. “Hey Rog, you okay in there?”

“Back so soon?” Roger asked. Even though Brian couldn’t see him, he could just picture the amused look plastered on his lovers face. “I figured you wouldn’t get far considering my only company in here is a broom and dustpan.”

“Roger, I know you aren’t gonna come out of there but would you at least hand me them?” Brian pleaded.

“Hmmm” Roger pretended to think for a moment before answering “sorry Bri, I can’t do that.”

“And why not?” Brian asked.

“Because I don’t want to.”

Brian resisted to urge to pull his own hair out. Yes he loved Roger with all his heart, but sometimes that boy was just too annoying for him to handle. “Jesus Roger, if you weren’t locked in a cupboard right now I would spank you!” he spat.

“Ooh, Brian~” Roger cooed. “You’re making the idea of unlocking this door very tempting.”

“You’re a brat” Brian groaned.

“That’s my specialty” Roger teased.

Brian decided right then that he might as well just give up on trying to clean up the mess because there was no way Roger was giving him that broom. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Brian tried again. “Roger please come out of there, this would be so much easier if you would just talk to us. Come out here and we can figure this out...together.”

The continued silence made Brian think that he may have been getting to Roger, however the response he got told him otherwise

“Bri...I love you, but you know Freddie won’t agree to let me have this by just talking. You understand that when it comes to Mercury I need to go through extreme measures.” he said, stubbornly.

Brian thought for a moment. There was a reason Roger was doing this, it wasn’t just because he wanted a song by him to be known, there was something else, Brian knew it. He had never been this serious about any of his own music before.

“Rog, why do you want this song to be on the B Side so bad?”

“I don’t know….” Roger sighed “this is just the first song I’ve written and it’s special to me I guess?”

This confused Brian.

“What do you mean, love? You’ve written plenty of songs before.”

“Not by myself! Roger defended “it’s always been with the help of you or Deaky, I’ve never actually sat down and written a whole song alone. I wrote all the lyrics myself, nobody changed them or came up with any to add. This song is just authentic Roger Taylor and-and I thought it was good but then everyone said it was utter shit and I don’t know I just think that the fans will like it.” 

Brian frowned as he listened to Roger rant,he was right. This song was pure Roger Taylor. Anyone would listen to this song and they wouldn’t think “oh this song was clearly written by Brian May or John Deacon” much like his other songs, they would smile and laugh when they realized “yep, this is Roger.” It didn’t matter if the lyrics didn’t make sense or the concept of the song was strange. Roger made it good. You could hear the lyrics ‘got a feel for my automobile’ and still somehow get what he was trying to say. So what if it didn’t match the aesthetic of Bohemian Rhapsody, that’s what Queen was about.

Brian didn’t realize how long it had been since he had last spoken until he heard Roger quietly call his name.

“Bri? You still there.”

Brian snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the door, fiddling with the handle again. “Roger, open the door.”

Roger kicked the door lightly in response. “No! I told you Brian I’m staying i-”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to come out.” Brian responded, gently

“Huh?”

“Freddie and John can argue against your song all they want, but it’s gonna be hard for them to record an album without a drummer or a guitarist.” He smirked.

Within seconds Brian heard the clicking of the lock and the door swung open. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight before him. Roger was curled up at the back of the small area, his hands underneath his bum and his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were bright, and he had a winning grin on his face. Though Brian didn’t fail to notice the slight red tint to his eyes and the faded tears that had left an obvious trail on his face. Which broke his heart slightly to say the least.

Brian took a deep breath and squeezed his way into the cupboard, remembering to lock it behind him because he knew that Roger would yell at him if he didn’t. It was a lot smaller than it appeared to be, if that was even possible. The taller Brit couldn’t even lift his head without it touching the ceiling, Roger was a foot shorter than him and could barely fit in there, why did he think he could? He crawled over to Roger who practically threw himself into Brian’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his head into Brian’s chest, a content hum leaving his lips. Despite the fact that he was extremely uncomfortable in this tiny space, Brian smiled. Happy that Roger wasn’t as visibly upset anymore.

Brian wrapped his arms around the younger man, squeezing him gently, pressing light kisses to the top of his head. “How the Hell have you been in here for nearly an hour?” he mumbled into Roger’s long, golden locks. Roger shrugged, arms still wrapped tightly around Brian’s torso. 

Brian pulled away, despite the whine that came from Roger as he did. He placed his index and ring finger under Roger’s chin, lifting his head up so that they were now staring at each other. As always, Brian immediately felt at home when he looked into Roger’s big, baby-blue eyes. However, this feeling was cut short when he had brought his attention back to the tear stains left on his angel’s cheeks.

His fingers moved from under Roger’s chin, up to his face. He cupped his cheek with one hand, whilst his other was fixed on the shorter man’s waist. Roger leaned into his touch, smiling once more.

“You were crying.” Brian whispered, causing Roger to glance down, embarrassed. “I hate it when you cry.”

“Hay fever.” Roger muttered.

Brian chuckled, leaning in and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He removed his hand from Roger’s cheek and brought it down to join his other on the drummers hips. He bit Roger’s bottom lip delicately, causing him to moan, allowing Brian to slip his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Brian’s hands began to travel down lower, until they were resting on Roger’s butt. Roger moaned into the kiss as Brian’s tongue explored every part of his mouth. Brian loved what he was doing to Roger, he loved to see the blonde in this position, pure ecstasy. Without any warning, Brian lifted his hand and brought it back down onto Roger’s behind swifty. Which made Roger jump in surprise, almost banging his head off the top of the cupboard. 

He looked at Brian wide-eyed, a mischievous grin on his face. “You spanked me.” He realized.

Brian laughed, letting go of him. “That’s for being a brat earlier.” 

“If that’s what happens when I am then I might as well be one more often.” Roger teased.

Brian rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Roger’s waist once more and pulling him back onto his lap. Roger leaned forward and pressed their noses together, a bright smile returning to his face.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Brian asked.

“I ask myself that everyday.” Roger responded, rubbing his nose against Brian’s softly, erupting in a fit of giggles, causing Brian’s heart to melt. He ran his hands through Roger’s hair, the smaller man softening into his touch. He pressed a quick kiss onto Roger’s nose before looking back down at him. “I really do like the song.”

“Really?” Roger cocked his head to the side, “that’s not what I’ve heard.”

“I promise I do Rog.” He removed one of his hands from Roger’s hair, the drummer whining at the loss of contact. “Mainly because I know it’s about me.”

Roger snickered, “what makes you think that?”

“Please, ‘with my hand on your grease gun’, I think we all know what you’re implying there Rog.”

For that, he received a swat on his arm “don’t be so full of yourself May”

\---

“Where oh where is my darling Liz?” 

Roger and Brian both looked towards the cupboard door when they heard the familiar voice of their lead vocalist. Roger rolled his eyes, groaning at the nickname Freddie had given him, though he secretly found it rather amusing. Brian glanced down at his watch, it had nearly been an hour since he had joined his boyfriend in the small space, yet the two were surprisingly enjoying themselves so much that they didn’t even notice.

“He’s dead.” Roger yelled from where he sat cuddled up to his boyfriend. Brian was leaning against the back wall whilst Roger laid beside him, head resting on his chest and their fingers intertwined.

They heard the tapping of the heels on Freddie’s boots as he walked over to the cupboard, leaning on the wall outside.

“Well that won’t do, will it?” John replied, joining them.

“Where has your lover run off to darling?” Freddie questioned. “Had he finally realized that you’re intolerable?” Although the words he spoke may come of as hostile to some, the two men could tell by the tone of their friends’ voice that he was simply joking.

“Quite the opposite actually, Fred!” Brian chimed in. He smirked to himself because although he couldn’t see his face, he could just picture the look of surprise on Freddie’s face.

“Oh my gosh you really are whipped, aren’t you Brian.” John laughed.

Brian could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Roger didn’t fail to notice and he leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“How the bloody Hell did you manage to get your six foot tall boyfriend into there?” Freddie asked, amused.

“It was all me Fred.” Brian shot back “I figured that if I’m gonna support my lovely boyfriend this is the way to do it.”

“I see..and how long have you two been in there?” Freddie asked

“Around two hours now” it was Roger who replied this time.

“Ugh, and do I want to know what you have been doing to pass the time?” Freddie fake gagged.

“Come on Fred, I can barely move in here, you think me and Roger have room to shag?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

The four men shared a mutual laugh. Brian cast his glance down to Roger, although the blonde man seemed somewhat content now, he didn’t fail to notice how tired Roger looked. He looked as though he was mentally preparing himself for the argument that he knew was about to break out. He tightened his grip on the smaller boy, running his hands slowly up and down his arms, causing goosebumps to appear on the mans pale arms.

“You never fail to amaze me with your stubbornness Roger.” Freddie interrupted the silence. Roger didn’t feel the need to respond. “I mean here I thought I was the vehement queen of the group but somehow you always manage to outshine me.”

“Fred, what are you on about?” Roger sighed, knowing where this was heading.

“You’ve got the passion when it comes to drumming that makes the crowd go wild, a falsetto higher than any man or woman I’ve ever met and you have a lovely boy toy that is stuck to you like glue.”

Roger and Brian shared a confused look with one another.

“Roger dearest, won’t you come out of the closet?”

“I thought I did years ago-ow!” Roger quipped, but was cut off as he got an abrupt elbow to his side.

“Come on my dears, we can’t exactly record our B Side song like this now can we?”

Roger frowned, suddenly remembering why he was in the cupboard in the first place, “Freddie, for the last time I’m staying in here. You’ve gotta at least give my song a chance. We haven’t recorded it yet so we don’t know how it’ll sound and lyric wise I know it isn’t as good as Bo Rhap but-”

“I have given it a chance darling.” Freddie cut him off, tapping his foot impatiently. “But I don’t think we’re going to be able to record it with our drummer and guitarist locked in a cupboard, are we?”

Brian looked at his boyfriend, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Brian had to hold in a laugh as his boyfriend nearly jumped out of his arms, hitting his head off the ceiling once more. Though he brushed it off quickly, crawling on his hands and knees ahead of Brian to the door (giving Brian a pretty good view). 

Brian followed close behind as Roger unlocked and opened the small door, making his way out of it carefully. He came out close behind him, standing up and stretching, allowing his joints to crack in ways he had never heard before. He grabbed Roger’s arm, helping him to stand up, he had been stuck in there an hour longer than Brian so needless to say his legs were a bit shaky once he attempted to stand up.

“Please tell me your serious Fred.” Roger pleaded, “I don’t wanna go back into that closet but you know damn well that I will if I have to-”

“Of course I’m serious you nonce” Freddie rolled his eyes. John smirked, wrapping his arm around Freddie’s waist. “Now shut up and let’s finish recording before I change my mind.”

Roger smiled, he had no doubts that his plan would fail, but it felt great to succeed. He reached his hand to the side, where it met Brian’s and he interlaced their finger together. 

“You can thank Deaky” Freddie added “if it wasn’t for him then there is no way a song about having a wet dream over a car would be on the flip side of Bohemian Rhapsody.”

Roger looked at John, eyebrow raised questionably, ignoring Freddie’s comment. “I thought you hated the song. Why the sudden change of heart?”

John shrugged, “I figured it was time you got some recognition. Now let’s go, We’ve already lost about 3 hours of recording time.”

Freddie and John turned and made their way to the recording studio, chatting on the way there. Brian and Roger began following them before Roger stopped in his tracks, his fingers still interlaced with Brian’s made the taller man stop as well, turning to look at him. 

“You okay?” Brian asked, gently.

Roger let go of his hand and instead wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. Brian hugged him back immediately, his chin resting on the shorter man’s head.

“Thank you Bri” Roger mumbled into Brian’s shirt, “for everything.”

Brian smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Roger’s head “You know I’d do anything for you Rog, no matter how ridiculous.”

The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, though in reality was less than a minute. Until Brian pulled back, moving his arms from the small of Roger’s back up to his shoulders “come on.” He whispered, “before Freddie gets impatient.”

Roger smiled, “Okay.”

Brian grabbed Roger’s hand once more, just as he took his first step, he heard something crunch under his shoe. He lifted it up to see that he he had stepped on a piece of one of the plates that the drummer had smashed in his fit of rage. He was so busy with Roger’s plan he had completely forgotten about the huge mess he had made in the house that didn’t even belong to him.

Brian glared at his boyfriend, who looked away blushing.

“I hope you know you’re cleaning this up, right?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Ty guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I was really nervous about writing about these two but I'm glad I did, you can definitely expect more in the future :) <3


End file.
